


And If I Seem Dangerous Would You Be Scared?

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Hallucinations, Hopeful Ending, Post The Devil's Complex, References to Mental Health, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “You’re going down to see him, aren’t you?”The words from Daisy caused her to freeze in the corridor, and a chill went down her spine. She didn’t want to turn around, she couldn’t bear to face Daisy.// Post 5x14 in which Daisy confronts Jemma and Jemma comforts Fitz.





	And If I Seem Dangerous Would You Be Scared?

“You’re going down to see him, aren’t you?”

The words from Daisy caused her to freeze in the corridor, and a chill went down her spine. She didn’t want to turn around, she couldn’t bear to face Daisy.

It had been hours now since she had seen anyone, hours since she had pulled herself away from everyone else in the base. It had been hours since Deke had told her that it was all going to be okay, that they were going to get through this, that they were going to survive this. That this wasn’t the end of them and that he was their grandson (something that she was still trying to wrap her head around, but at the moment it wasn’t even in the top five things she was trying to work through).

“You are. You’re going down to see him.” The words were an accusation and Jemma knew that she had to rid the plaster off at one point or another, that she had to face Daisy, the team after all that had happened. She couldn’t keep putting it off, she couldn’t keep waiting so very slowly, Jemma spun, crossing her arms protectively across her abdomen as she took in the other woman, her friend. Where they even still friends? After all that had happened, Jemma wouldn’t have been surprised if they weren’t. And she wouldn’t blame Daisy, not after what she had been put through today.

Daisy pushed herself off the wall that she was leaning on, a fiery rage burning strong in her eyes, and took a few steps towards Jemma. “Why? Why are you going to see him? After all he’s done, after all the hurt he’s caused, you still care for him. How? How can you go and see him? Do you forgive him?” Daisy sounded disgusted, horrified and the words just made Jemma take a step back, wanting some room from the all-encompassing fear and anger and anxiety that was surrounding her. “Why? Why are you going to see him?”

Jemma swallowed hard, her throat tight, the lump almost chocking her as she did so. “I have to.” Her voice was a low soft whisper, something that was almost pathetic. She hated how she sounded, how scared and upset she was. “I have to see him Daisy.”

“You don’t. You don’t have to go down there and see him. He took this punishment himself. He hurt me, Jemma, he hurt Mack, and he hurt _you_ and still, you’re going down there.” She shook her head in disbelief, as if she couldn’t comprehend why Jemma was going down there after all that had just happened.

“I have to,” Jemma tried again, her voice no stronger this time, her voice breaking more and the first tears clinging to her lashes. “I have to go down there and see him, I have to.”

“After what he did to me?” She sounded disgusted, horrified, betrayed even and that just made Jemma fell all the worse. She was torn, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Her two best friends, and she had to make a choice, she had to chose one over the other, she knew that there was not going to be any coming back from what had happened, what had been done, but having to chose between the two of them, it was a decision that she didn’t want to have to make.

“That was wrong Daisy, I’m not going to deny that. His actions, all that he did, it was wrong and I’m not going to justify that, but Fitz being alone down there now, after all that’s happened, with what he’s going through, it’s not right.” Because it was true, she was speaking the truth, what Fitz had done, she didn’t agree with what had happened. Just what he had done. Deep down, she understood why he had did what he had done, but that didn’t mean she approved of what he had done, and Daisy didn’t… She sighed, not wanting to even think that thought, her mind already racing, her head hurting after the day’s events.

“Going down to see him isn’t right,” Daisy spat, taking a step closer, but she never made it any further. Someone cleared their throat from behind her and Daisy shot a glance in that direction, wanting to know where it was coming from, who it was coming from.

May.

The older agent was standing down at the end of the corridor, and Jemma could just about make out her gaze directed at them from down this way, but she wasn’t sure which of them it was directed at until May spoke.

“Daisy.” She motioned with her head, jerking it to one side as if gesturing for Daisy to come with her.

Daisy frowned, wondering what the older agent could possibly want with her and not Jemma. Jemma had spoken to anyone in hours, May hadn’t even spoken to her about what had happened yet. And if Daisy was going to be honest, she was kinda pissed that that was happening. Jemma, she felt, didn’t do enough to stop Fitz, she had let him do it, let him hurt her, and no one was calling her up on it.

“May?” Her face scrunched up in confusion, and she shot a look back at Jemma, who still looked like shit if she was being perfectly honest. Her eyes were red and puffy, her skin pale and she held herself in such a way that looked like she was protecting herself from the threat of physical violence. “What?”

May lifted a shoulder, and dropped it in a lazy half shrug. “Come here, there’s some footage from what happened earlier, with Coulson, and I need you to help me track him.”

“Can you not get anyone else to do it? I’m…”

“No. I need you.”

“But…”

“Now Daisy.”

She let out a breath, admitting defeat at this point, she wasn’t going to argue with May, not at the moment, and after casting one last glance she stormed off, but that didn’t mean she missed the sob that Jemma let out when she though that the Inhuman was gone, the heart wrenching sound filling the corridor.

***

“What? What are you doing here?” he asked, his words sliding into one another as she stood on the other side of the window. She watched as he fiddled with his wedding ring, spinning it around and around and around. She knew why he was doing it, it was a comfort, it helped to ground him. She had been doing the same herself, in fact she was even doing it now.

“We need to talk Fitz.” She tried to keep her voice strong, composed, but she still heard the words shake as she spoke.

“What is there to talk about? I hurt Daisy, I could have killed her, I could have… I pointed a gun at you, what if I had done that wrong? What if I had killed you?” He was trying to get all the words out in once and they all came out in a rush, colliding with one another.

“You wouldn’t have hurt me Fitz, I know you well enough to know that you would never hurt me.” And she did, she truly believed that with her everything. He would never have hurt her, and never would.

He shook his head, and turned it away, no longer able to look at her, and gave a snort. “Then you know me better than I know myself. I don’t even know who I am, what I am anymore Jemma. I don’t know how you can be down here, after what I did to Daisy.” He sighed, running his hands through his hair, shaking his head. Heavy bags still hung under his eyes and it was evident that ever since he handed himself in, he still hadn’t slept, something that he so desperately needed at this point.

“Fitz, I’m not going to lie to you, I don’t know what happened today, none of us do, but what you did, it doesn’t make you a bad person, it doesn’t make you the person you were in the Framework. It doesn’t make you the Doctor…”

“How can it not?” he asked, spinning back to face her, looking up at her once again, and she could see the pain in his eyes, the emotions that made themselves oh so evident. She could also she how much he believed that he was the Doctor, this evil version of himself.

“Because none of us are perfect Fitz, we all make mistakes, we all hurt the people we love eventually, in one way or the other.” She paused, letting out a breath before taking another so that she could continue. “Do I… do I approve of what happened? Of your actions? No, no I don’t, but I understand, or as best as I can, I understand why today happened like it did. But Fitz, why didn’t you talk to me, tell me what you thought would have worked, we could have discussed the best way to go about it.”

He didn’t speak for a moment, just stared at her as he tried to find the words, and after several moments, they came to him. “Because I didn’t know that it was me who had came up with the plan, I thought it was from him, The Doctor, I didn’t realise that I had made it, that I was going to be the one to torture Daisy like that. I didn’t know I was the one hurting her.”

“But you said that you heard him speaking to you?”

A slow nod. “Back in the Lighthouse, with the Kree…”

“He was the one who helped you to do that.” Some of the pieces started to fall into place as he spoke, not all of them, but the first couple, and she knew that the puzzle wasn’t going to be finished today, it might not be complete for another number of months, years even, but she didn’t care. She was going to be here for him, no matter how long it took him to work through this. Because she wasn’t abandoning him. Not again.

Another slow nod from her husband. “I don’t know how you can stomach it, how you can be near someone like me?”

“I still love you, Fitz, what happened today, it doesn’t change anything, my feelings for you. I still love you. I…” she shook her head, looking up at him, hoping that she could get her point across to him, if not fully then partially. “Nothing could change that, I’m always going to love you Fitz.”

She didn’t wait for him to answer, instead she walked to the door, and pushed in the keypad, not even really thinking about what she was doing.

Fitz, however caught on quickly. “What… what are you doing?” he asked, watching as she pushed the door open and entered the room. “Jemma, no no please.”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” she told him, looking at him. “I know you won’t Fitz.” She stepped closer to him, and reached out, and took his hand in her own. He let her take it, and she held it up, fiddling with his ring finger, spinning it round and around. “I trust you Fitz, I trust you and I love you, and whatever is happening, we’re gonna work it out, okay? We’re gonna work this out.”

He started at her a moment longer before pulling his hand away and collapsing on the bed and burying his head in his hands. “How can you still want me? How can you still love me Jemma? You don’t… you deserve better, you deserve the best.”

“But Fitz,” she told him, sitting next to him on the bed but not to close to him as to cause him more distress or pain. “I don’t want the best, or better. I want _you_. I married you, and sure, this changes things, but I’m not going to leave you because of it. You’re the one that I love, my best friend, and despite what happened today, nothing’s going to change.”

“But the team…”

“We’ll work that all out, I promise you Fitz, we’re going to work this all out.”

Slowly, he nodded, and leaned sideways, falling into her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding close as his body started to shake with sobs, the emotions of all that had happened escaping him. “We’re going to work this all out, I swear.”

And they didn’t make conversation for so long, the dams of both of them breaking, their waters mixing in the room. Fitz’s sobs lessened as time progressed, but the tears didn’t stop falling, they continued to make tracks down his face, whilst all the while Jemma continued to murmur reassurances, ignoring her own tears because at that moment, they weren’t important. She told he was going to be okay, that no matter what happened she was going to be there for him, that they were going to work out what was happening.

It was a period of time later before either of them felt ready to talk and when they did, it was a simple one worded question and answer that filled the room, their tones hushed, the words barely more than a whisper, barely more than a breath.

“Together?”

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> 5x14 was a super intense episode and raised a lot of questions, and I actually really enjoyed it, Iain's acting was simply amazing, along with everyone else and it left me with this idea I just had to write. I really hope you enjoyed this one, thanks for reading and checking out!


End file.
